


goodnight, star city. goodnight.

by daisyrachel



Series: femslash february 2018 [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, WTNV AU, Welcome to Nightvale AU, felicity is carlos, laurel is cecil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyrachel/pseuds/daisyrachel
Summary: “She has a sharp cheekbones,” said Laurel, "and teeth like a military cemetery. Her hair is perfect, and we all hate, and despair, and love that perfect hair in equal measure.”





	goodnight, star city. goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> [2/16/17](https://peturparker.tumblr.com/post/170965908692/femslash-february-21617-lauricity)

Felicity sighed and peeled her gloves off after her first day at the lab. It had been a difficult week, and the team of scientists she had travelled to Star City were even more off put than she was at all the oddities the city had to offer.

Just as she turned around to flip on the radio, she heard a static noise. “The jet roared through the small gym for only a fraction of a second,” said a voice, “and before it could strike any players or structure, it vanished again. This time, apparently, for good.”

“Huh,” she said to herself as the voice continued to talk about a local sporting game, “that’s odd.”

“Central City is always trying to show us up through fancier uniforms, better pre-game snacks, and possibly by transporting a commercial jet into our gymnasium, delaying practice for several minutes at least,” continued the voice.

“Oh! Oh!” shouted Felicity, to no one in particular since she was the only one in the lab, “That’s Laurel!” Laurel being the attractive, suave radio host she had met earlier that day, at the Town Hall meeting she had hosted.

“Hm,” said someone from behind her. “Laurel’s kind of cute.” She turned around, expecting to see one her fellow scientists finishing up later than she expected, but found no one. She  _was_ alone there, wasn’t she?

“For shame Central City,” said Laurel, “For shame. That new scientist – we now know it’s named Felicity – called a town meeting.”

“Huh?” said Felicity, pulling out some leftover Chinese noodles from the fridge. Had she mentioned she was living in the lab? Who exactly was she mentioning this to?

“She has a sharp cheekbones,” said Laurel, "and teeth like a military cemetery. Her hair is perfect, and we all hate, and despair, and love that perfect hair in equal measure.”

Felicity blushed at the compliment. “Why, thank you,” she said to herself,  _really_ to herself this time, which she could tell by the lack of disembodied response.

"Old Man Joseph brought corn muffins which were decent, but lacked salt. He said the Angels had taken his salt for a Godly mission, and He hadn’t yet gotten around to buying more.” Felicity smiled at that. Old Man Joseph was a familiarity, a welcome comfort. Old men who did nothing but talked of angels? One of the many things in her wheelhouse.

“Felicity told us that we are  _by far_  the most scientifically interesting community in the U.S., and she had come to study just what is going on around here.” Laurel took a pause before continuing. "She grinned, and everything about her was perfect, and I fell in love instantly.”

Felicity’s smile dropped as she sputtered over the noodles in her mouth. When the food finally fell, her jaw stayed open. Love? She had  _just_ met the woman, who wouldn’t even listen to her when she asked to evacuate the radio building. Or about the nonexistent house.

“The house doesn’t have to exist for it to be there,” said the same voice from before.

“Yes it does!” she said, turning around before realizing no one was going to be there.

"Government agents from a vague yet menacing agency were in the back, watching,” said Laurel. "I fear for Felicity. I fear for Star City. I fear for anyone caught between what they know and what they don’t yet know that they don’t know.”

Well, it was kind of cute that Laurel was worried about her. Felicity supposed it wouldn’t be to much trouble to leave the radio on while she was eating dinner. “Hey,” said the voice, “you mind passing some of those noodles?” Felicity passed the noodles to her left, where the voice was coming from. She’d get used to it eventually.

“Hey,” said Felicity, “who’s that narrating my every action?”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudos to show me you care! holla at me on tumblr [@peturparker](%E2%80%9Cwww.peturparker.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)


End file.
